Masachika Ryuutarou
Masachika Ryūtarō (壮力 竜太郎 vagy nyugatiasan Ryuutarou Masachika) a Gotei 13 12. osztagában szolgáló shinigami. Jelenleg a Karakura High School végzős diákja és a kommunikációs, fejlesztési részleg PR utazó ügynöke, aka netléta. Megjelenés, személyiség Családi örökségnek tekinthetőek hosszú, csontos ujjai, melyeket remekül kamatoztat közelharcban. Szintén szüleinek köszönheti rozsdabarna hajszínét és rikító, türkizkék szempárját. Furcsa módon növesztett haját nem régen vágatta le. Megszabadult az évekig növesztett, hosszú tincsétől. Komoly sorscsapásnak éli át, magasságát. Be nem vallaná, de igen érzékenyen érinti, ennyivel alacsonyabb édesapjánál. Határozottan zavarja, fel kell rá néznie, szó szerint. Mondhatni, kisebbségi komplexusban szenved, hiszen fórummezőny tekintetében, 171 centiméterével egész hónaljcirkálónak számít. Egyetlen öröme, amit az élet galád mód elvett tőle növekedésben, azt kamatostól visszaadta testalkatban. Nem mondhatni testépítő tömör gyönyörnek, de Bruce Lee biztosan elismerően billentené hátsón. Pusztakezes harcosként meglehetősen keveset, megközelítőleg 63 kilogrammot nyom, de az összecsapásokhoz szükséges izmai - csodával határos módon - alaposan kordában vannak tartva. Nyurga, szálkás testalkatú, melyet szívesen mutogat a gyengébb nem képviselőinek. Hiúságát mutatja kedvenc kiegészítője, vörös fejpántja. Nemes egyszerűséggel macsó kendőnek hívja és minden küldetés – értsd kocsma; kaszinó; buli; halálisten küldetések alkalmával, rejtélyes mód gyakran elfelejtkezik róla - előtt fejére biggyeszti. Szentül meg van a felől győződve, szerencsét hoz neki. Eddig nem igazán vált be, de kitart. Foglalkozásából kifolyólag lazábbra vett fekete egyenruhát visel, széles rálátás nyílhasson mellkasára. Gyakran megesik elfelejtkezik magáról és nem veszi fel a kötelező shinigami öltözéket. Ilyenkor többségében kényelmes, szellős és lenge hitatare-ban flangál, hacsak nem lusta annyira, Kyou egyszerűbb houmongi-jaiba bújjon. Remekül érzi magát a női kimono-kban is, ha arról van szó, melyik található kézközelben. Mondjuk, azokra már rá nem fanyalodik, amikről méterekre lerí kik szokták felvenni. Semmilyen hajlamai nincsenek, csak túlságosan lusta normálisan felöltözni. Modern viseletben a bemelegítőket részesíti előnyben. Minden jöhet, amin tigris vagy leopárd minta van! Kedvenc színe a bronz barna és ezüst. Vakító fehértől hideglelést kap. A gyászos feketét se csípi. Nem véletlen sokszor mellőzi halálisten viseletét. Ettől eltekintve bármi jöhet, ami nem rendelkezik retina kivágó árnyalattal. Nem szereti a flancos, divatos göncöket. Viszkető görcsöt kap az elegánsabb öltönyöktől, zakóktól, ingektől, nyakkendőktől. Emiatt az öltözködéssel gyűlik meg baja, amikor az emberek világa-ban van. Öt éves korától kezdődően Kínában, pontosabban kolostorban élt, ahol shaoling kung fu-t tanult. Igazi szerzetesek nevelték a Jinping hegyekben található Maitreya Templomban, Mile városában. Az ottani mestere (shifu) Shi Yan Jun. Mentora pedig Shi Xing Long, akitől a Xiāo becenevet kapta. Eredeti használatában a kis méretére utalt, de jelenlegi iratában (虓) tigris üvöltését jelenti. Eljövetelét megelőzően hivatalos szerzetessé avatták, vagyis 36. generációs harcos szerzetes. Eredeti küldetése a tanulás. Saját harcművészete elmélyítése, illetve tudása átadása a japán érdeklődőknek. Személyiségét tekintve, első ránézésre egy haszontalan, elkényeztetett, egoista, szerencsejáték megszállott szoknyapecér, ami nem áll távol az igazságtól. Meglehetősen könnyed életet él, hiszen családja fizeti kiadásait. Bátran szórhatja a pénzt, legalábbis mostanáig. A Gotei 13 és Daitenshi elhagyása miatt nagyapja megharagudott rá. Befagyasztotta a számláját és igyekszik elérni Ryuu hazamenjen. A makacs gyerek, persze nem akar. Beköltözött a Karakura High School kollégiumába. Saját vlogot, blogot és közösségi oldalakat vezet több portálon, amik szép látogatottsági számokat hoznak. Random iskolai, kolis, diák életről, edzésekről, Hoshi Ryohei sensei-el alkotott balhéiról készít bejegyzéseket. Illetve önkéntes egy menhelyen, ahova utcán talált macskákat hurcol tucat számra. Az anyagi forrást sem legális úton keresi. Végzős diákként nem dolgozhat amúgy sem hivatalosan, de meg sem maradna aprópénzért tizenkét órára valamelyik étteremben, ezért ketrecharcot vállalt. Nem esik túlzásokba a meccsek alatt. Remek bemelegítésnek tekinti és nem használja ki erő és tudásbeli fölényét. Jelenleg nem szolgál shinigami-ként. Éli a diákok életét és idegesíti Hoshi Ryohei-t azzal, hogy folyton a húgaival, főként osztálytársával Hoshi Tomomi-val lóg, vagy elkésik röplabda edzésről, vagy megint másnapos. Rengeteget bulizik, aminek következtében gyakran tölti az estéit az utcán, esetleg alszik napközben az iskola öltözőjében, mert az átlagnál is fáradtabb padban ücsörögni. A hanyag bemelegítéseknek hála kiújult régi térdsérülése, amit még édesapjától zsebelt be. Enyhén sántít bal lábára, de ez nem akadályozza az aktív sportolásban. Szinte alig észlelhető sérülése. Említett édesapjával nem kifejezetten rózsás kapcsolata. Ryouji-t nem tekinti az apjának. Próbált vele többször kibékülni, bármilyen kapcsolatot kiépíteni, de a legutóbbi Daitenshi eltűnését követően feladta. Nem keresi, nem akar a családtagja lenni és alapjaiban véve próbál úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné mi van vele. Nem egyszerű történet, tekintve hidegen hagyják a magasztos célok, mások védelme és világbéke majmolások. Nem érdekli a világ és emberiség sorsa. Viszont, ha meggyőzik, igazán hűséges tud lenni. Források *''Avataralany: Sanada Yukimura - Sengoku Basara; Oikawa Tooru - Haikyuu!'' *''Életben való megjelenés: Lee Joon - MBLAQ'' *''Szinkronhang: -'' *''Character theme song: LMFAO - Sexy and I know it; Far - Pony'' *''Battle theme song: Echoes the fall - Eye of the tiger'' Érdekességek *''Becenév: Ryuu, Csimpi, majom, Tarou'' *''Kedvenc étel: Hús hússal'' *''Kedvenc ital: whiskey'' *''Kedvenc szám: egyes'' *''Kedvenc szín: bronz barna, ezüst'' *''Kedvenc állat: tigris'' *''Hobbi: alvás, bulizás, csajozás, kártyázás, pénzköltés Történet Egyszer volt, hol nem volt...DE volt! VÉGE! (hamarosan . . . ) Képességek *''Kardforgatás:'' "HEH?!O_O Azt forgatni kell? VÁRJ~UNK! Meg akarsz ölni?!O-O" *''Pusztakezes harc:'' "Lecsaplak ketchupnak!" *''Kidō használat:'' "Muszáj? Inkább adok pénzt!" *''Shunpo:'' "Sietek, sietek...de, NEM MA!" Pontozás ¤ = tárgyi bónusz × = képességből származó bónusz Zanpakutō Hakkin Tora (Platina tigris, 白金 寅) alap állapotában, nagyon értékes katana benyomását kelti. Messziről érződik róla a nemesi elegancia. Nyugalmat sugárzó bronz, arany és barna színek uralkodnak rajta. A saya gazdagon munkált, olyan benyomást kelt, mintha szakértő szemek készítették volna. Ennek hatására az egész kardot uraló állat figurák, valamint aprólékosan kidolgozott fém betétek, igazi kézzel munkált, antik fegyverként hatnak. Mondhatni tökéletesen passzol egy felvágós és pénzhajhász nemeshez. Nem tudja elvárásoknak megfelelően használni shikai-át! Le tudja hívni a képességet, de több szempontból is problémákba ütközik. Saját lustaságának köszönhetően harmatgyenge zanjutsu-ban, így fegyverforgatáshoz nem túlzottan ért. Előbb veri fejbe magát, mint szúrna le valakit véletlenségből. Hullámzó, többségében ellenséges viszonya miatt, kardlelke sem segíti harcok alkalmával. Támadásokat sem képes teljes magabiztossággal használni. Gyakran rosszul sülnek el, vagy be se tudja őket vetni. Ennek a vert helyzetnek az lett az eredménye, viszonylag elfogadható megoldást fundált ki. Átmeneti, köztes szintet használ az eredeti értelemben vett shikai és hakuda képzettség között. *'Kizutsuke' (傷付け, Karmolj!) parancsot követően, katana-ja két darab kesztyűvé változik. Anyagát tekintve színtiszta platinából állnak. Kicsivel csukló fölé érnek és az ujjak végén öt centiméteres, tűhegyes karmok találhatóak. Súlyát tekintve másfél kilót nyomnak, így akit eltalálnak vele, garantáltan megérzi. Fegyvere, azért hasznos számára, mert tigrisként harcol – bár saját bevallása szerint, manapság a részeges stílust gyakorolja -. Mozdulatai elsősorban karmolásokra és rúgásokra koncentrálódnak. A kesztyűk arra hivatottak, növeljék a pusztakezes ütközetben okozható sérülések mértékét. Általános erőbedobással, minden találat sebzését egy ponttal növeli. **''Pontozásban: hakuda pontozás + 2 / találat, HA teljes erőből üt és tökéletesen betalál!'' ***'Hakkin utsu (Platina ütés):' Egyetlen támadás, ami névvel rendelkezik. Hatalmas erejű ütés, melyhez nem szükséges fizikai érintkezés. Nagyobb mennyiségű lélekenergiát kell az ütésbe fektetni, ami nyers erőként, tigris formáját felvéve, energiasugárként csapódik célba. Hatótávolsága, nagyjából kétszáz méter. Hatékonysága nő a távolság csökkenésével. Befektetett erőtől függ, milyen gyakran bevethető, de optimális esetben egy kör pihenő kell támadások között és nagyjából háromszor tudja megismételni. *Shikai: Kue (くえ, Harapj!) parancs után katana-ja egy jumonji yari-vá, azaz egyenlő hosszúságú, keresztirányú pengés, háromágú, másfél méteres lándzsává változik. **'Senno Tora (線乃寅, Tigris csíkja):' Lélekenergiát ereszt szabadon, mely spirál formában közre fogja lándzsáját. Egyfajta csíkozás keletkezik a fegyveren. Technika abból áll, ebben a formában nő a fegyver sebzési hatékonysága. Energiaborításnak hála, masszívabbá válik felülete. Az általa okozható sérülések mértéke növekszik. Hátulütője abban rejlik, állandó reiatsu kibocsátást igényel, hogy a technika azonos szinten működhessen. Emiatt használati ideje nem nyújtható végtelenségig. ***''Pontozásban:'' zanpakutou pontozás + 2 pont **'Shippo no Tora (尻尾乃 寅, Tigris farka):' Lélekenergiát vezet a lándzsába, amit feje fölött pörgetve koncentrál a háromágú pengék végébe. Miután az összes felhasznált erő oda tódul, hosszú energia sugárban távozik belőle. Nagyobb változata a hakkin utsu-nak. Hatótávolsága megközelítőleg négyszáz méter. Hatékonysága a távolság csökkentével arányosan növekszik. Bevethetősége korlátozott. Egy kör pihenő szükséges használata között és maximum háromszor süthető el. Zanpakutō lelke Név: Tora (寅) Nem: férfi Jellem: Végtelenül agresszív, önfejű, harcias és megtagadja Ryuu-val az együttműködést. Utálja, mert egy naplopó lusta disznó, akit semmilyen nemes cél nem mozgat. Elítéli a viselkedést és kifejezetten haragszik rá. Ragadozó személyiségéből őt a harcok mozgatják. Minden tettét ez befolyásolja. Mindenben az összecsapást keresni, míg Ryuu magasról tesz a kakaskodásokra. Gyakorlatilag Tora sem ember, sem férfi számba nem veszi gazdáját. Arra se tartja méltónak a Masachika nevet viselje. Kapcsolatuk annyira elmérgesedett az utóbbi időben, már szóba se hajlandóak egymással állni. Ryuu lusta veszekedni, kardlelke meg levegőnének nézi, vagy nemes egyszerűséggel torkának ugrik. Nem egyszer előfordult, miután meglátogatta belső világában, veszett vadként harapott rá karjára és Ryuu órákig ordítva próbálta lerázni. Általában eredménytelenül, szóval harcot feladva üldögélt unott fejjel, míg morgó tigrise szabadon nem eresztette. Vész esetén, hatalmas morgások közepette rávehető némi kompromisszumra, de ezen esetek száma elenyésző. Saját erejéből nem sokat ad. Pusztán annyit, ami szükséges túléljék. Még a Lélektovábbképző Akadémia-n fogadalmat tettek, életben maradás végett, minimálisan megosztják egymással erejüket. Addig azonban nem hajlandó teljes támogatást adni, míg Ryuu hozzáállásában változást nem észlel. Megjelenés: Alapjáraton nagytestű ragadozó. Jégkék szemű, hófehér bundájú, veszélyt sugárzó tigris, akinek morgását messziről lehet hallani. Puha mancsaival nesztelenül lopakodik. Imádja becserkészni Ryuu-t, akinek esélye sincs kiszámolni honnan kapja nyakába. Belső világ: Hófehér havas vidéknek látszódik, ám közelebbről megvizsgálja, látható, hogy a jégcsapoknak és fagyott víznek hitt tárgyak, tulajdonképpen ezüstösen csillogó platina tömbök. A tájnak köze sincs az idilli téli látképhez. Szabálytalanul elhelyezkedő, különböző méretű, formájú fém kitüremkedésekből álló, óriási belmagasságú csarnok. Legkisebb neszre visszhang keletkezik, így még nagyobb rejtély Tora miként képes síri csendben mozogni benne. Fényét nem tudni honnan nyeri. A platina felületén többszörösen megtörve felerősödik. Innen jön a vakító fényesség érzete. Idézetek *''Töves kő? Okke! Come at me, sis! Mennyé - ponty - a -ponty - ninive-i - ponty - sóbányába - ponty - kavicsot - ponty - szelektálni!'' *''Héj-héj-héj! Szeszminátort ki ne hagyjátok! Májhalás és másnap, tessák!'' *''Hé! HÉ….HÉÉÉÉH! Te…te…te…NORMÁLIS-VAGY-AZ-ALKOHOLOK-ISTENE-VERJEN-AGYON-MŰANYAG-KANNÁVAL?!'' *''Csipázz ide! Bigék nyomulnak, menkűjjé~h! Nulla para, tityitotyi, csak el a végbélbe! Ezek a Falloszinák cérnametéltre hentelik mikkamakkát! Benyomulnak nukurucicsakapicsa harmadfokú egyenletként, aztán vérpitonként kitépik a gigádat és még a képlet felírásig se gördültél!'' *''Jobban festesz, aranyalma! Miss Univers Brünhilda! Jee~j!'' *''Jee~j, egy Makkee~r! Hova a tetrarka…hojazistenbe jön ide Petrarca? VAZZE~H!'' *''Hova stresszelsz? Fosol az űrmajomtól?'' *''Zúzzunk, Makker! Kerítsünk sörös vályút, lökhárítós szöszkéket és csapjuk szét magunkat! Ácsi-bácsi! Látomásom…LÁTOMÁSOM VAN! Várj, várj…elment! He-he! Am, te tod mit is keresünk?'' *''Csákány, tini pizsik! Gondoltam csicseregjünk kicsikét. Hogy ityeg? Rendben az esti playboy hoki termés? Csak nem orgia van a délutáni menün? Lepetézek, ha szektás kettyintés miatt szobroztok itt. Milyen szipirtyókra vártok?'' *''Csinos fehérnemű, bár a csipkés tanga jobban kiemelné a csodálatosan kézhez simuló hátsó spoilered!'' *''Hmm…hetvenöt „c”?'' -Ueda Tomoko-nak Kategória:Daitenshi Kategória:12. osztag Kategória:Gotei 13 Kategória:Karakura High School